


A Tale of Two Kingdoms

by partyonfiesta



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Bipolar Disorder, Character Development, Deaf Character, Depression, Drug Use, Enemies to Allies, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Friends to Enemies, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mostly koopa-family content, Other, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Lives, References to Depression, Sibling Bonding, Single Parents, Tags TBA, Transgender, Transitioning, Underage Drinking, Violence, except for iggy and lemmy bc they’re twins, guy fieri and bowser don’t actually happen i just thought the tag was funny, koopaling birth order starts with larry being the youngest ludwig is oldest etc, koopalings not related to bowser or each other, more character to be added, more on that later tho, oh it’s important to note the following, pls don’t read if you are a very sensitive person, pls get on my level, rated mature out of caution, some of these chapters r not very kind to the characters, transgender main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyonfiesta/pseuds/partyonfiesta
Summary: For centuries, a large, tropical island lay secluded from the rest of the world, settled in the very center of the ocean. The island had been untouched for ages except by the native Koopa and Goomba, who called the island home. As recently as the reign of Morton Koopa, Toads and humans of the Mushroom Kingdom alike began their dreadful invasion, intent on taking over the island for themselves.//Many years after the late King’s death and the rise of his then-orphaned son Bowser, Koopas and Toads still continue to fight over control of the island. Current ruler King Bowser can’t stand to see the citizens of his kingdom living in such fear any longer, and his latest plan may be just what the two kingdoms need. However, tensions within his own kingdom must be resolved first.
Relationships: & relationships are not romantic, Catherine | Birdo & Lemmy Koopa, Catherine | Birdo/Yoshi, Guy Fieri/Koopa | Bowser, Koopa | Bowser & Koopa Jr | Bowser Jr, Koopa | Bowser & Koopalings, Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi, heads up romantic relationships r not main focus, luigi & koopalings, mario & koopalings, peach & koopalings
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. The Three Stooges

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reminder that this story takes place in an alternate universe, and many elements of this story are fiction/hc’s.
> 
> Also, this story centers around the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. Occasionally a chapter might follow an outside point of view.

“Are you sure we should be doing this?” Larry looked around nervously as Lemmy and Bowser Junior leaned over the edge of a lower castle roof. He tightened his grip on a pepper shaker, for later use.

The prince spoke as Lemmy tied a fake spider-on-a-string to his ring finger. “No. But do I care? Also no.”

Larry blinked tiredly. “Well that’s not very assuring.”

Junior ignored him as he leaned over and let the string fall near an older koopa standing guard, unfortunately below the trio. The prince angled the spider so that it swung back and forth in front of the guard. The senile koopa took notice after a minute —after it touched him and he saw the thing— hollering and creating a disturbance around him. The koopa retreated into his shell faster than he’d probably moved in his entire life. 

The young prince burst out laughing. “Hah! That dude looked so old and scared, he was about to pass away!” Lemmy giggled, nodding.

Junior noticed Larry still standing with a straight face and elbowed him. “Oh would you relax? We aren’t gonna get in trouble. Everything’ll be fine if we don’t get caught.”

Larry shook his head. “Just watch. Someone’s gonna see us, and King Bowser will find out we were screwing around with the troops.”

“Chill out,” Lemmy leaned against his brother. “Don’t think about later, think about now!”

Junior snorted, folding his arms. He didn’t see the point in hanging out with Larry if he was just going to be a downer the whole time. “What’s even the worst that could happen?”

Larry huffed and held his pepper shaker with a grip. “You wouldn’t get in trouble. But Lemmy and I, as a matter of fact, would.”

“Well, I don't see him complaining like you are. You didn’t have to hang out with us, you realize that?”

“I know that,” Larry countered, “but I felt like it.”

Junior focused his attention to a trio of koopa troopas who had appeared below them.

“Pass the pepper,” the prince ordered. Sighing, Larry handed him the shaker.

Junior snickered and leaned over the edge, sprinkling pepper over the unsuspecting victims. A fit of sneezing and coughing erupted from below, and Junior and Lemmy high-fived. Larry rolled his eyes, but laughed anyways. Maybe it was a little funny.

//

The trio walked down the hall, looking for some other activity to do. Larry held the empty pepper shaker close to him while Lemmy waltzed beside him. Junior led the group down the hall, squishing the gummy spider between his palms. “For our next prank, we should prank one of the koopalings! Who’ll it be?”

Lemmy spouted possible victims as Junior considered them. “Morton! No, Iggy! Maybe Roy?”

Junior grinned. “Oh I know! Let’s prank Ludwig. He always seems rather deserving of one, wouldn’t you think?”

Larry laughed, but he knew Ludwig would be pissed.

Lemmy giggled, turning to Larry. “You know, you’ve been awfully quiet, maybe we should prank you!”

“That would be so easy,” Junior mused. “You wouldn’t even see it coming, ‘cause you’d be too focused on ‘not getting caught’ or whatever,” he held up jazz hands for emphasis, jangling his metal cuffs

Larry grinned and stuck out his tongue. “Hey, at least I’m _trying_ to be careful, unlike you clowns.”

“I like clowns.”

Junior patted the smaller koopaling’s shoulder. “I know, Lemmy.”

A figure stepped out from around the corner, chatting with a red-shelled koopa while he towered above the latter a good five feet. Finally, the koopa saluted and took his leave. The creature eyed the group, approaching the young koopas.

Junior rolled his eyes at the sight. “Hi dad.” Lemmy and Larry were more respectful, dipping their heads in greeting.

King Koopa gave a good-natured smile. “Good afternoon, you three,” A quick glance to Larry’s claws prompted a question from the king. “Hey, what’re you guys doing with that thing? 

_Oh no_ , Larry thought, letting his one fear of the day get to him. He told them, hadn’t he? That they’d be in trouble? Well, Junior’d get off scott-free, as per usual.

He stepped back, wishing to hide behind the prince. Oh great, and of course _he_ was the one holding the item in question. He glanced to his side at Lemmy, who seemed unbothered.

Junior grinned and answered his father with a well thought-out response. “We’re… peppering.”

Leaving Larry’s side, Lemmy strode up sweetly beside Junior and folded his claws. “Where are you off to today, my lord?” he asked politely, steering away from the subject before the king could question.

“Off to the throne room,” Bowser informed them. “I have a plan in store for you all.”

Lemmy bounced up and down excitedly. “Really? For us?”

The king nodded at the koopaling’s enthusiasm. “Yes. In fact,” he looked over the trio, “you three can do me a favor, gather the others up for me, would you? This’s gonna be the _big one_ , and I need you all on board.” Before turning to leave, the king left them with a final note. “Oh, and put that back in the kitchen when you’re done,” he pointed a clawed finger at the shaker.

Larry smiled weakly. “Will do.”

Junior raised a brow as his father continued down the hall. What was that supposed to mean, The Big One? _Whatever_ , he thought, _dad always has some plan going on._

Lemmy turned to his brother. “Wow Larry, can you believe it? Call it a hunch, but this one sounds preeetty important.” Good ol Lemmy, always on the positive side of things.

“It definitely seems like it,” Larry guessed, trying to match the mood. He glanced back in the direction of where Bowser had gone while Lemmy and Junior walked and talked in front of him. He normally didn’t care much for any of Bowser’s schemes; they usually never worked out, anyways. But something about today seemed different. Maybe he was actually curious for once.

“Larry, quit spacing out!” Junior snapped the koopaling back to reality. “You heard dad, let’s get a move on!”

Larry grumbled. “Right, right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY for reading! helpful criticism/suggestions encouraged, this is my first ever work and I’m still a new writer :)
> 
> EDIT: If anyone has any concerns about the tags or the direction this fic is going in, by all means tell me. I’ll do my best to explain/CLARIFY anything.


	2. It’s Immaturity

Ludwig munched on the pen he’d been writing with, watching from his spot on the deck just outside the back gates of the castle.

He looked on as soldiers of all kinds worked together to construct the masterpiece that would carry them to a long- awaited victory against the Mushroom Kingdom. Goombas stacked upon one-another to raise a koopa troopa up towards the hull. Paratroopas hoisted long blocks of wood to the deck of the ship toward a group of hammer bros to secure them in place, monty moles secured the bolts in with their wrenches. Lakitus observed overhead, supplying those in need of tools.

The ship was coming along nicely, as Ludwig noted.

Although their last mission had ended in utter failure, the eldest koopaling was determined to make whatever they had coming better. When this was all over and they had succeeded, maybe Bowser could be proud of them for once.

A newcomer strode up beside Ludwig. “Howwwz-it going?”

He greeted Iggy with a nod. “I’ll give it a few more days. They’re working faster than I’d planned.”

The lanky koopaling laughed nervously. “About that…”

“Hmm?” Ludwig raised a brow. “Spit it out, Ignatious.”

“The generator… needs some mild adjustment,” he readjusted his glasses, anything to keep his hands busy as he rambled. “Actually, it might take awhile, and I don’t have all the parts, and I still need to figure out something about the fuel, uhhh, something else...”

Ludwig hummed. “I can help you with whatever you need. Just let me know.”

Iggy relaxed a bit. “Thanks.”

Although having to help Iggy with his part of the project, Ludwig’s temper became shorter as he watched the young son of the king from across the courtyard. He grew frustrated, watching him walking around seemingly aimless, doing nothing at all. He folded his arms. “You know, he should at least try to help his father with a new plan, especially after failing our last one.”

“Lud, you’re just mad because he never does anything with his princely-powers.”

“I’m mad because he _d_ _estroyed_ our ship! Why do you think I have to go and build an entirely new one now?” 

“You mean _they’re_ building it,” he pointed a thumb towards the mass of troops at the sight of construction.

Ludwig huffed like a child, flipping the blueprint pinched between his claws all around. “Oh whatever. I designed it, didn’t I? It just doesn’t make sense,” he complained, “why should Junior be the one to take over the castle when Bowser’s gone?”

“Well, what would you do as prince?”

“If it were me, I’d at least try to look after the kingdom. He hasn’t done anything but mess up our plans and complain about us afterwards.” Of course Ludwig was mad about the lack of... useful power Junior chose to wield. Mostly, Junior used his unfortunate authority for the sake of himself. “Now if one of us were to take over should the need arise...”

“I don’t know ‘Wig, some of us have a few screws loose.”

“Me, a loose screw? When was the last time you looked in the mirror?”

Iggy giggled lightheartedly. “I don’t wanna be king.”

Ludwig continued his rant, leading him on an irrational path. “He’s not fit to rule, it’s because he’s his real son, we all know it.”

“Isn’t that how it’s supposed to work?”

“Well of course, but I mean, it shouldn’t be that way. The system should be based more on who’d be the most beneficial for the kingdom. It may not even be me, but it most certainly isn’t that kid,” he grit his teeth on that last word. “I’m not perfect, but that child is farther from it.” He balled a fist. “He needs to be dealt with somehow, I tell you.”

“Well he can’t just evaporate into thin air, can he?” Iggy let out a wild laugh, choking on air as Ludwig elbowed him in the gut roughly.

“Come _on_ Iggy, you know what I mean.”

Iggy relaxed and folded his arms. “You do realize even if something _were_ to happen to Junior, you’d still have to deal with Kamek.” Right, Kamek. That magikoopa was the closest thing Bowser had to a father. God forbid something happened to him, or all hell would break loose. “And besides. Bowser would never forgive you.”

“Whatever,” Ludwig joked, albeit darkly, “Kamek’s got a good thousand years on me. He’s gotta kick the can someday, right?”

Iggy shrugged goofily. “Happens to the best of us.”

Ludwig returned his attention to the construction. Not for a long time, at least.

Besides, what was he even thinking? Getting rid of Junior was the craziest thing ever.

The patter of footsteps sounded behind the brothers. Before he could turn, Lemmy burst into the scene, leaping atop Iggy’s shell. “Yee haw!” he shouted. “Hi Iggy! Hi Luddy!”

Ludwig chuckled lightly as Iggy struggled to balance the koopaling. “What’s the word, Lemuel?”

Lemmy adjusted himself and sat upon Iggy’s shoulders more comfortably. “Bowser says we got ourselves a meeting in the throne room. Something about an important mission.” Iggy and Ludwig gave each other a look. “It is!” Lemmy insisted, “he said so himself. He called it, ‘The Big One’. Doesn’t that sound like something major?”

Iggy raised his brows. “Maybe it really is important.”

Ludwig blinked as the three exited the construction site towards the hallways. Maybe this could be their opportunity to prove themselves. “Let us hope.”


	3. Tool

North from the castle entrance, a couple weights sat on the beach, sinking in the sand a bit. A cool, salty breeze could be felt in the air.

Morton clasped his fingers above his head in a stretch, yawning. He and Roy had been sparring it out on the beach since early morning. Roy had suggested they train more recently, saying it wouldn’t hurt to prepare for the unexpected.

For someone like Roy. who was already quite the athlete, he was always filled with energy he never got to use around the house. It was a bit tiresome for Morton, who’d rather relax all day more than anything. But he had to admit, the training did help some. 

Roy kicked at the sand around him, repositioning his stance. “Alright Morton, last round. Ya ready?”

Morton nodded, grunting.

He dodged the forward attack from Roy, nearly missing another aimed at his throat. He huffed, grabbing hold of Roy’s forearms to throw him askew. It seemed to work, as Roy felt himself being pushed back.

Suddenly on defense, he found it crazy he had a solid three years on Morton, yet the kid was big as a house!

Roy countered his efforts and suddenly gave 200%, throwing Morton off-balance.

As his brother toppled shell-first into the sand, Roy felt his footing go awry. He too, was thrown down.

Propping himself up with his hands, he shook the sand off his shades with a sneeze. He might’ve face planted into the sand, but he was still able to down the larger koopaling first.

He stood up, sanding his body off too. “How ‘bout a draw”, Roy extended an arm to his younger brother, content with the outcome.

“Yeah, yeah,” Morton huffed, gripping Roy’s hand to hoist himself up.

The day was nearly over.

Grabbing the weights from an earlier workout session, they began to head back.

The hike from the beach back to the castle was arguably a long one, about twenty minutes or so. Until then, Morton and Roy kept each other company. One would think living in such a place that nothing was ever far from the ocean, but their home was unusually large for an island.

For example, the mountains that could be reached in Koopa territory were a few hours away. On the other side of the island, the Mushroom Kingdom’s castle was at least a few days’ walk. Maybe an overnight trip, if they hurried.

Even with such an abundance of land, the island didn’t feel big enough for two kingdoms.

“I gotta admit, you’re getting stronger everyday.”

Morton sighed. “I hope so. Just gotta work on my defense, y’know?”

“Don’t sweat it, Morty. It’s all in the stance.”

As Bowser’s castle came into view, Morton spotted the prince sauntering in their direction. Hurriedly, he searched his person for a snack, anything, to no avail. “Quick, you got any food on ya?”

“Huh? No, why?”

“Junior’s coming.”

Roy directed his attention forwards, and sure enough he was. He sighed. He was just beginning to have a good day, too.

Junior had pissed him off earlier. Everyone has a limit, and the constant whining finally gets to a person.

There was always something wrong with Junior, one way or another. He needed everything to fall in the palm of his hand. It was times like these he really appreciated having Larry and Lemmy around to keep him busy. Well, at least until now, as the distance between him and Junior shortened in length. 

He couldn’t help but rant to his brother. “Ya ever get the feeling Junior’s only around us when he wants somethin’ from us?”

“What do you mean?”

Roy decided he’d be blunt. “Let’s be honest. He’s using you for snacks, Morty.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s all you two ever talk about. When was the last time you and Junior really spent time together?”

As Junior approached, Morton hoped it wasn’t true.

“Theeeere’s my favorite snack buddy!” he greeted the larger koopaling happily. He turned the other. “And Roy I guess.” Roy gave him a bored look through the shades over his eyes. Junior continued talking to Morton. “So what’s on the menu today?”

Morton sighed, ignoring Roy. “Sorry Junior, I got nothing.”

His shoulders drooped. “Aww, phooey.”

“I’m sorry,” Morton told him equally disappointed, albeit unhelpfully. Roy shook his head. His kind-hearted giant of a brother was too soft on this brat.

Junior shrugged, turning around. “Whatever. I just came to get you guys ‘cause dad wants you all at a meeting. Like, now.”

Roy raised a brow. “Why?”

Junior threw up his hands in agitation at the simple question, already walking away. “Dude, how should I know? I wasn’t paying’ attention. And the meeting’s for you guys, not me!”

Junior didn’t speak to either of them as they entered the castle. Morton wasn’t feeling so good. Did Junior really not care? Was Roy right?

Roy was quick to catch on, elbowing his brother. “Oh cheer up, man. Don’t take it personally, he’s just a spoiled kid.” He half-wished he hadn’t said anything to Morton earlier, knowing the over-thinker he was.

And sure enough, Morton didn’t want to think of Junior that way. As a bad kid, per se. Sure, Junior had his moments. There were bound to be bumps along the road when you grow up only knowing the high life. But surely Junior wasn’t heartless, just using him like some tool. Junior enjoyed having him around, right? They were real friends, right?

He decided to focus on whatever Bowser had coming for them instead. What did it matter with Junior anyways, why did he care so much? He pushed his friendship status with the young koopa out of his mind as they approached the place of meeting.


	4. The Plan

Wendy sat out in front of the castle gates, ‘standing guard’ with a few other koopas. It was almost quitting time. Looking at the sun’s position over the island, one could clearly tell the afternoon was coming to a close. In the last hours of sunlight, Wendy offered to paint everyone’s nails. It was a way to distract her from the… utter boringness of it all.

“I don’t really see the point in doing this ‘guarding business’”, she complained to the koopa troopas seated around her. “I mean, nobody from the Mushroom Kingdom would dare come this far. It’s a waste of time for us, and a long journey for them.” Things were slow today, then again, most days they usually were. Maybe the occasional kook would attempt a glimpse of the inside of the royal’s palace, but that was about all that ever happened.

After blowing over her subject’s pretty pink nails, she switched to the other hand and continued her rant. “Besides, why would anyone decide one day to march up to the doors of the castle and break in? When would something like that even happen?” Like, seriously. Guards only mattered if Bowser had Peach or anything else of value within the castle.

The koopa next to her, a Hammer Bro, piped up. “As much as I agree, I guess it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

“Well, I think someone would have to be completely mental to try a thing like that,” Wendy stated, still unconvinced.

“You know how the king is. Whatever he says, goes,” the koopa seated across from her said. It was true, even ridiculous time-wasters like these.

Wendy hummed, finishing the last coating. She took his claws in her own, examining his nails. She showed them off to him. “There you are, whatcha think?”

“It’s wonderful!” the koopa beamed, admiring the sleek look, with not a spot missed.

“I’m glad.” She set his hand down carefully so the polish wouldn’t smear. As much as she hated guard duty, she had to admit it was kind of nice how rarely anything happened. “Now to finish that other hand…” Guarding was more of a useless chore she and a hustle of other koopas happened to get stuck with all the time. At least this work was an excuse to hang out with some of the other koopas of the castle, royal or not. Sure, she could hang with her brothers if she wanted, but often Wendy found herself the odd one out in the family. There were seven of them after all, and her brothers had each other to bother. And god forbid she spend that time with Junior… the kid’s tempers could be nightmarish.

Her attention was directed toward the sudden noise behind her. One of the massive castle doors opened slightly with a creak, and Larry peered out from behind. “Hey, I was told to come and get you, Bowser says there’s a meeting, uhhh, he said it was important… that's about it,”

“Oh boy.” She turned away. The one day she didn’t feel like doing anything really, of course. She blinked tiredly in the sunlight. According to Bowser, every meeting was important. What made this one any different?

“Here,” she stood up, tossing the small pink bottle to the koopa, “I’ll finish up later, you can keep it till then.”

“See you later Wendy,” he smiled with a nod. The rest of the koopa guards waved their pretty pink claws goodbye as she left alongside her brother for the meeting.

Approaching the room, they were met with Junior and the rest of the clan. No Bowser yet.

They talked amongst themselves as they waited. Wendy nudged her younger brother. “What do you think?”

Larry shrugged boredly. “I don’t know yet. I call BS.”

She examined her claws. “Yeah.”

Lemmy lay sprawled out on the royal carpeting, having heard them. “Aww come on guys, can’t you dream a little?”

Roy spoke up, equally as peeved to be here as his sister. “Lemmy, it’s the same thing every time. He invades the Mushroom Kingdom, brings back the princess, all the while we guard the castle while he’s away.

“Hey, my papa’s working hard for the entire kingdom,” Junior shot back at him, seated beside the small koopaling. “A little respect would be nice.”

Roy let out a frustrated noise, becoming impatient. “Why are you still here? I thought you told us the meeting was specifically for us.”

Junior scrunched his face and stuck out his tongue. “It is, but I’m gonna watch anyway.” Stupid kid.

“Wonderful, you’re all here.” The koopalings’ attentions were directed towards the room’s entrance.

Bowser made his way up beside the throne, folding his claws. “As you all know, we have tried to do something about our… neighbors… for the longest time,” neighbors, as is, the Mushroom Folk. “I’m growing too old to do these things on my own, yet our goal still stands. And what’s that?”

“A peacetime,” Lemmy blurted, still seated on the floor. Larry, tired of standing already, joined him.

“Right. Our kingdoms have been warring for far too long. Longer than I can remember. Longer than I’ve been alive, in fact. We need to begin a new chapter, and I know just the way… they have taken what was once ours. Therefore, we’ll take what’s theirs.” The princess, he meant. “It’s a bit… invasive, I know. But I think you’re all ready.” Wendy thought for a moment. An eye for an eye. You take our land, we’ll take the most important figure of your kingdom, take that! 

“As for getting into the castle. I’m having my agents who are stationed nearby researching and constructing a map of the castle interior. I’ve been to the castle a few times myself, but you’ll find their map more helpful than my shabby directions, I’m hoping.”

“So… what exactly’s gonna happen after we have the princess?” Roy challenged.

“We must prepare for the worst. That Mario’s bound to come running for her, but this time, he won’t make it over here unless he agrees to a meeting. A discussion of borders, to be exact.” A stubborn, older king, the Mushroom King would never willingly meet with Bowser. At least if Bowser had something he wanted, he’d have no choice but to hear him out.

“You’ll each be given your own fortress to cover. I’ve had them revamped to be more useful to us. Originally, they were lookout points that belonged to my own father, King Morton Koopa. I’m hoping they can be of use once again.” The largest of the koopalings, Morton grinned upon hearing his namesake. Even if he didn’t quite look like the late king, the honor of having his name was one of his favorite parts about himself. Not everyone was just named after one of the greatest rulers of the Koopa Kingdom.

Bowser reminisced every now and then of his father, though his stories were more or less told to him by Kamek. Along with the queen, Morton had died when Bowser was very young, leaving the one and only Kamek in charge of him. The Koopa King continued. 

“They’ll act as blockades. While you’re up there, you’ll get a good view of the land. You can watch over your soldiers as well, if you please. Should anyone advance into our side of the island, you’ll be able to see them ahead of time and send troops their way,”

Bowser dipped his head, suddenly serious. “Now. Should the troops be unable to stop the threat, that’s where you guys will come in.”

Larry scratched his chin. “The threat… as in, Mario?”

Ludwig raised a brow. “You mean we’ll fight Mario ourselves?”

“I believe you’re all ready to take on this mission,” Boseer nodded to himself, “I was worried about you all fighting on foot, but those wands of yours are sure to help.”

Wendy piped up this time. “So, when exactly does this happen?”

Bowser looked to the ceiling in thought, then back at the crew. “In two weeks you will leave. My agents should be back with the inside scoop by then, and everything will fall into place.” The koopaling almost laughed. Woah, maybe Bowser really was planning this all out.

The king folded his claws. “That… is all I have for you today,” he looked around at the koopalings. Satisfied, he dismissed them to wherever. “Dinner is at 7 tonight, you’re all free to go until then. Iggy, Ludwig, you two stick around.”

Wendy was the first to leave of her brothers. The new mission didn’t sound like a total bust. Might even be exciting. They’d spied on the Mushroom Kingdom numerous times, but only Bowser had ever invaded the castle. No less, captured the princess. 

After all, they’ve only been living with Bowser for at most, eight years. Ludwig had been the first to call the castle home.

Before they came to the castle, they’d all been living off the land. Not even with each other. It was indeed strange for a royal to take in those off the street. She and her brothers had all come from different ‘homes’ if you could even call them that. But now that they lived in the castle, the least they could do was carry their weight around the place.

And even still, the king gave them free time. The more Wendy thought about it, even with the pointless chores they had to do around the place… the trade off was more than fair.

She decided she’d finish up guarding with her fellow koopas before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ily all and ty for reading! 180 hits might not seem like much, but it means so much to me!
> 
> And for anyone else getting kicked in the ass with finals .. or stressed out in general... I feel ya! :•)


End file.
